The present invention generally relates to a door latch for a lighting fixture or luminaire. Specifically, the invention relates to a unitary spring latch that latches a door frame and housing of a lighting fixture without the need for any pins or fasteners. The latch also aids in retaining the lens of the lighting fixture within its door frame.
Conventional lighting fixtures or luminaires generally include a housing with a lamp assembly supported therein and a lens attached to and enclosing the housing. Additionally, the lens of a conventional fixture typically includes a frame having a latch that provides a mechanism for opening and closing the lens. The lens and frame define a door for the fixture housing.
Known latches for lighting fixtures typically require the use of multiple parts including separate pins and fasteners to allow the latch to rotate and to secure the latch to the fixture housing. These multiple parts increase manufacturing costs and require assembly of the latch when installing the latch onto a fixture. Also, conventional latches may be difficult to operate, such as requiring the operator to use both hands or more than one tool when opening and closing the latch. In particular, the conventional latches do not provide a mechanism for providing easy access to a fixture housing interior when performing maintenance thereon such as replacing the lamp of the fixture. Moreover, the prior art latches for conventional lighting fixtures do not assist in supporting the lens of the fixture within its frame.
Examples of conventional lighting fixture latches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,096,029 to Berge; 3,340,393 to Frank et al.; 3,654,453 to Jablonski; 4,410,931 to DeCandia et al.; 4,516,196 to Blake; 4,654,768 to Dryman et al.; 5,278,745 to Kelly et al.; 5,615,947 to Shambo et al.; and 5,865,532 to Bonazzi.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a latch for a luminaire or lighting fixture that provides a mechanism for easily latching and unlatching the lens or door of the fixture, thereby facilitating access to the fixture housing interior.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door latch for a luminaire that is a unitary one-piece member and does not require the use of separate pins or fasteners.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a door latch for a luminaire that facilitates securement of the lens of the fixture in its frame.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a lighting fixture comprising a housing having a latching surface, a frame coupled to the housing and having a slot, a lens supported by the frame, and a latching member coupled to the frame. The latching member includes a main flexing portion, a lead portion extending from one end of the main flexing portion. The lead portion is received in the slot of the frame and has a lens retaining surface. The latching member also includes a cam portion extending from an opposite end of the main flexing portion. The latching member moves between a released position with the latching member disengaged from the latching surface of the housing, and a latched position with the latching member engaged with the latching surface of the housing.
The foregoing objects are also basically attained by a lighting fixture comprising a housing having a latching surface, a frame coupled to the housing that has a slot, a lens supported by the frame, and a latching member coupled to the frame. The latching member, includes an S-shaped lead portion received in the slot of the frame. The lead portion has first and second frame engaging surfaces and lens retaining surface. The latching member moves between a released position with the latching member being disengaged from the latching surface of the housing, and a latched position with the latching member being engaged with the latching surface of the housing.
By fashioning the latching member of the luminaire in this manner, an operator needs only one hand or tool to move the latching member between latched and released positions. Moreover, separate fasteners are not required to install and retain the latching mechanism.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.